


Let's try bondage

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddy!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never imagined that seeing Greg this way could be so much of a turn on.</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's try bondage

"Daddy, _please!_ " he begged, pressing his imprisoned cock into Mycroft's hand. " _Please_ let me come."

Greg stood between his lover's legs and looked at him with puppy dog eyes; imploring him to free him.

Mycroft - Daddy - had bound Gregory's arms behind his back and encased his cock in a leather binding strap, preventing him from being able to climax until Mycroft was ready for him to do so.  
He was a truly delicious sight. The ropes on his arms forced his chest out, pushing lightly tanned skin, a slight dusting of hair and hard nipples towards Mycroft, and his throbbing purple cock jutted out where he was currently pressing it against Mycroft's hand in his lap.

"God, Gregory." Mycroft purred. "You look so... so..." He was truly lost for words. He had never imagined that seeing Greg this way could be so much of a turn on.

" _Please, Daddy!_ " Greg pleaded one more time. His whole body thrummed with desire and a desperate, all-consuming need for Mycroft.

Mycroft gently freed Gregory's cock with one hand, releasing the ropes with the other. Gregory let out a long sigh as he slumped forwards into the naked arms of his lover, pressing their groins together until both came with each others names on their lips.

Greg chuckled, remembering his earlier suggestion.  
 _"Let's try bondage"._


End file.
